Quickies! Erotic Pokemon Fanfiction Stories
by Vulpsis
Summary: Requested stories done in a short and sweet package. Features various guest authors!
1. What is a Quickie? A miserable pile of

So what is a quickie? Me and possibly others taking on the many requests I get and writing them as a quick and short story! It's nearly impossible for me to do this alone and write all of my requests with equal dedication since with every story I finish I probably get at least two more requests ^^ These quickies will be done for requests posted in the review section before the 25th of Decemeber in 2013 since that was the day I finally hit 100k views!

Also be aware that once these quickies are done I will be focusing on original stories ONLY so I won't be taking requests for quite some time since after I finally finish with all the updates I have in mind I plan to take a break once again. But don't worry I have LOTS of updates to make plus a nice grand collaboration involved a mr. Eternal Sushi and possibly others.

If you want to help out and write one of these requests or help me halfway with one then please PM me and I'll be sure to post it up and include your name or post a link to your page so others would be able to read from there in case you'd rather do that ^^; Once again Thank you for giving me so many views! I hope one day my name will be a common suggestions for those looking for a nice erotic read when it comes to Pokemon, a cheesy and rather disturbing goal I know but hey, this is my only hobby outside of work and school for possibly the next couple years ^^;


	2. M Samurott F Typhlosion

This Quickie is for SuperDaikenki! He asked for M Samurott and F Typhlosion. Please keep in mind that we're doing quickies for past requests that were posted BEFORE Christmas day of 2013. We might not be able to work on requests that are posted on this story (Not saying no... but not saying yes either) so please keep that in mind. And if you still post your request please specify ANY details you'd like included otherwise we might wing it in a way that you might not like. Also I would really appreciate it if you guys can point out any grammatical errors or plot holes in the review section! Thanks for reading!

Typhlosion was knocked against the tree as the force of the hydro pump kept her in place. The cold water seeped into her warm creamy fur and soaked her fighting spirit to the point that her flames were sleepy and dull.

"I'm not... giving up..." She panted as she slumped down against the tree unable to stand anymore. Her opponent's shadow loomed over her and blocked the sunlight as he glared down at her pathetic sight.

"Fine... then I'll finish you off!" Samurott reached for his sheathed sword and pulled it out, the tip of the blade raising her heavy chin as she glared up at him. Her body shivered from cold and remain useless against the tree and yet she remained as feisty as the fire she summoned.

"Go ahead... kill me! At least I still have my pride!"

"Pride? Ha!" Samurott quickly put away his sword as he walked up to Typhlosion on all fours. He leaned down close, his nose touching against her snout as he glared back.

"I'll take that away before you die then..."

What happened next shocked the fiery Pokemon. She was unsure of what he was intending to do until he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. No! He was going to use her! She raised her arms and attempted to push them off but they had the strength of noodles and only seemed to ensure her fate as Samurott pushed forward to fight off her resistance. His forelegs wrapped around her midsection as his smooth blue underbelly rubbed against her creamy warm and soft fur, the moisture already drying off her super heated body. With no hesitation he had began rubbing his crotch against that fine fur as it drew out his surprisingly warm member. Typhlosion closed her eyes as she finally gave up from exhaustion... Samurott''s chuckling causing her to blush as he kept up the brushing to draw out his cock more from its sheath..

"Just as I thought... just another heated bitch. When you came attacking I felt that all I needed to do was talk it out but you insisted... and now I need to put you in your place..."

His powerful forelegs pulled in her fluffy body which brought out a surprised cry from Typhlosion.

"Damn you... I won't let you!" She opened her maw ready to fire off one last flamethrower until she felt something rip right inside of her. Her whole body jolted upwards as her prepared flamethrower quickly faded from surprise as the sudden pain gradually grew from her sensitive nerves as Samurott pulled her body closer to his, her head merely resting on a extended root now like a pillow as the four legged water Pokemon had her lying on her back now, his body standing over hers as his cock just literally ripped through her hymen and caused her tight fiery hot insides to forcibly spread. Her arms raised up and wrapped around his powerful erect forelegs as he merely looked down at her with a cold gaze.

"A virgin hm? No wonder you're so tight... but don't think I'll let you take it easy because of that!" His powerful body bucked back before pushing forward right into her again, his cock soothing the hot desires of Typhlosion's small and hot pussy as it stabbed into her again and again. His movements were quick and merciless, his member rubbing and causing her insides to adjust to his impressive size again and again as he fucked Typhlosion's virginity away...

Typhlosion herself was clinging for what felt like dear life as each thrust seemed to draw out her cries and caused her body to shiver and shake from the intense pain of losing her womanhood. She struggled to cling onto consciousness and form legible thoughts as she bared her teeth and eventually bit into the side of Samurott's neck. He didn't seem to flinch from the act though... in fact she suspected he liked it since she could literally feel his cock pulse with life as her teeth sunk into his skin. She didn't know why she decided to attack this Samurott... she was just angry for some unknown reason and wanted to pick a fight. She should have known better than to mess with a fully evolved water type... but he was there sunbathing... his magnificent muscles out in display as...

"A-AAhhhh..." She couldn't help but moan not from pain... but from another strange sensation... The pain was dulling and it felt like his cock was soothing the rage of the fires that burned inside of her. Her pussy was soaking now all over his cock as his heavy masculine scent rubbed into her fur and wafted into her nose. She was feeling at ease now despite being raped by the victor... She couldn't believe her body when it began to rock weakly against him as if asking for more... Why was this happening to her?

When she cried out the Samurott noticed a strange scent growing heavy in the air. She was biting against the side of his neck which really didn't do much and yet... it excited him. She was tenacious and a feisty one... qualities he thought were cute in a girl. Not only that she was quite young despite being fully evolved... and by smelling the pheromones her body was producing Samurott finally understood why she was acting so cranky and itching to fight. The poor young woman was in heat and she didn't even know... Now here he was soothing that heat. Dousing the flames of her biological needs into blissful embers as his cock thrust back and forth into her tight hole, his pulsing member hilting her with each push as his tip poked into her womb. As she grew accustomed to her size her insides squeezed and tightened as if trying to please him further. Her cries also changed in tone from yells of anguish to blissful moans pleading for more. Her body was forced against the ground with each push he made, push after powerful push he filled her beyond her capacity and was ready to erupt...

Typhlosion couldn't believe it. She relinquished her bite to let out her cries that she could no longer suppress. She wanted more, her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested against his white whiskers and looked into his eyes that retained that powerful sharp gaze... Her own eyes were heavy with lust as she blushed and tried to catch her breath, he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She finally understood why she picked him to mess with... and so did he.

"M-more..."

"I... can't... I'm about to..." With one more powerful thrust Typhlosion's body shivered in ecstasy as she felt his warm liquid seed shoot directly into her womb. Typhlosion's insides seized up as his cock squirted his love juice into her and didn't let him or a single drop escape as her fleshy walls coated his climaxing cock with their magma hot warmth and tight softness. That act alone seemed to draw out his orgasm longer than ever and after several moments she finally relaxed just enough to let him slip out. Only a bit of his seed managed to escape as his cock was exposed out in the cool air as her walls tightened up again to keep in his fertile musk. He finally let out an exhausted pant as he chuckled and nuzzled her.

"That was all you needed? You should have told me you were in heat..."

"I... I didn't know... I'm sorry for... attacking you..."

"And I'm sorry for threatening your life..."

Then the two made up with a kiss.


	3. M Floatzel F Espeon

This Quickie is for RandomPokemonFan! Sorry for the long delay, I hope you enjoy this quickie!

Everyday she was there sunbathing near the lake shore. Her lilac colored fur shone brilliantly as the sun began to set. I saw her come and go, from morning to evening as I swam in the waters with my fellow Buizel and Floatzel. I can see her bounce purple eyes focused on me whenever I came into view and I felt rather nervous. I wasn't scared or anything but the heated embarrassment of being watched by someone so beautiful made me feel so awkward.

"Hey Blast... that Espeon is here again." A fellow Floatzel friend of mine exclaimed as we lazed around at a nearby tiny island.

"I know... I can see her" I told him in a rather annoyed tone. Every day she came onto the shore and everyday I was teased about it.

"She's checking you out man." He then elbowed me as he tried to urge me to go and talk to her.

"No she's not..." I lied, well knowing that she was indeed looking at me with those purple eyes of hers.

"Just go up to her... see what she wants?"

"Fine... if it'll shut you up." After all his pestering day and night I finally caved in. I gulped a bit of courage before jumping into the water and swimming to shore, the Espeon watching me as I shook my fur before hesitatingly walking up to her...

"Hi... I'm Blast... What's your name?"

"Flower... hi... I've been waiting here for you..." She said in a rather quiet and shy tone. Her voice was light and quite feminine, I felt my cheeks flare up upon hearing her heavenly voice.

"Oh yeah? I noticed you watching me..."

"Yeah... sorry for acting like a stalker. I was hoping that you'd notice so you would come up to me... can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can you follow me? I rather talk in private." I looked back over my shoulder and saw my bud waving a paw which only added to my embarrassment.

"Sure..."

She led the way to a small yet open cave near the shore where she sat on a rock and looked up at me with those rather innocent looking eyes. I could tell she was quite shy and for some reason that made me fall for her some more...

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to be honest... I've had a crush on you for a while... ever since you rescued me when I was an Eevee..."

"Wait... you're that young one from a while back?!" I nearly shouted. It was long ago when I helped an Eevee by fighting off a rather hungry Noctowl and gave her a place to stay and some food. By the next day she was gone so I thought she went off away, I never would have thought that same Eevee would have been visiting me everyday! She nodded her head answering my question as she turned away.

"Yeah... and now... I want to return the favor."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked back towards me, a vivid blush showing on her lilac fur as a shy and sly smile formed on her shy lips.

"You'll see..."

Suddenly her red gem began to glow and I felt myself move against my will. I began to panic and flail around as I was raised up into the air and forced against the cavern wall.

"Woah what's going on!" My body slid down as my fur brushed against the smooth rock wall before Flower came over and placed a paw against my knee and raised herself to plant her lips against mine. My eyes widened a bit before I suddenly felt relaxed, my mind melting and calming despite my heart racing. Flower pulled back and gave a slight giggle at my reaction.

"Can't you see Blast? I... I love you..." I gasped as I suddenly felt her double tipped tail brush between my legs and massage my slowly rising member.

"a-ahh Flower... don't touch me there..."

"Why not? Doesn't it feel good?" The sound of her fur rustling against my sensitive member filled the small cave as I quivered in excitement. Flower, the young innocent look she had just a few moments ago was replaced by this curious and mischievous young girl who was pleasuring me now. My cock rested between the split ends of her tail as she brushed it up and down thoroughly and slowly as if making sure I felt every strand of pleasure her tail could offer. Within seconds I was not only fully erect but nearly on the edge already from the sudden actions of this young girl...

"It... It does feel good..." I admitted finally. I couldn't lie to those eyes as they looked up at my blushing face as it contorted in pleasure. She giggled again before relinquishing her psychic hold and letting my body slide onto the ground. I was laying on my back now, my creamy belly and bright pink member fully exposed to Flower now as she gave it a gentle sniff, her cold and wet nose tickling my nerves a bit as the cool movement of air brushed and stimulated me a bit more.

"Good... I'm about ot make it a whole lot better~"

Flower climbed ontop of me, my throbbing pink member brushing against her underbelly and ruffling that lilac fur some more as she mounted me. Her small and slender laid primarily on my belly as I felt her psychic abilities move my member and prod against her tight lady hole. I can tell she was struggling to fit me inside though since her body was shaking and it felt like her telepathic powers were weakening as well.

"A-Are you sure? I mean this... this is so sudden..."

"Shh... I... I want to prove that I love you and... and..."

"And?"  
"And I want you to love me too..." I raised a paw and brushed along her cheek as we looked towards each other...

"You don't have to do this to make me love you..."

"I... don't?"  
"No... I fell in love with you the day I first laid my eyes on you when you were an Eevee and I was a Buizel..."

"A-ah..." She said nothing as I leaned my head closer to hers now. I was the one who moved in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss... when we pulled back I could feel her psychic aura reform around my member once again...

"You still want to?"  
"More then ever..." I gripped her around her slender waist as I helped push in just slightly.

"Alright... I'll be gentle"

The next part was slow and heavenly. My throbbing member pulsed as I slowly entered and filled Flower up. Her body was shivering above mine the entire time as she hugged me and held me close. She occasionally cried out and bit her lip as I carefully moved on, occasionally pausing so she can brace herself before filling her up once more. When I finally hilted her Flower's body shuddered with fierce intensity as her insides clamped and wrapped around my member. I struggled to hold back my impending orgasm as I let her own climax die down before I finally began to move. Her insides grew slick and moist which helped aid the movement some more. My member was quite large compared to her small and frail body which caused her abdomen to bulge slighty as her insides struggled to accommodate me. For the next several minutes my movements were slow and tender. I dared not to move too fast so her young nerves wouldn't be overwhelmed. Her quiet cries though soon turned into pleading moans as she began to ask me to move faster. I hesitated at first but when her body began to hump against mine I knew that she was ready and in desperate need for more. My paws held onto her plump rear as her tail flickered wildly up in the air, our hips meeting with each thrust as the sound of my cock sliding into her tight and wet pussy echoed in the cave, The schlicking noise was accompanied by my groans and her cries as her insides tightly wrapped around my cock once more. I couldn't hold back this time, the rushing sensation of my climax came too soon and in the midst of her climax my seed shot directly into her womb as her insides squeezed and massaged my member, milking out every drop...

Afterwards we cuddled... and we talked. We talked about family and friends, we talked about adventures and journeys and what happened after our little encounter. Then finally she guided my paw against her belly and asked me one more question.

"What should we name our child?"  
"Heh... that's a tough one..." I honestly was a little giddy. The thought of being a dad delighted me to no end.

"Well... we have some time~" She said as she nuzzled her head against my chest. We laid side by side against each other, her forelegs wrapped around my shoulders as we embraced in a hug.

"Yeah, we can talk about this some other time~" Then we met with a kiss and finally fell asleep in each others arms


	4. M Tyranitar F Human (Rebecca)

This request is for tyler887184!

Rebecca wiped the sweat off her pale forehead and threw back dangling threads of her vivid purple hair back. She sighed as she sat back against an uncomfortable chair and looked towards the computer screen. She was writing a research paper on the mountainous regions of Hoenn on her precious laptop in the middle of a hot summer night. She was in an open tent, one the research team graciously left behind for her before they headed back to town.

"Darn it... I can't back these claims up without a little more evidence..." She muttered as she removed her white T-shirt and revealed a dark black bra underneath that held her perky breast close to her chest. She then took off her thin black framed glasses and folded them up. She placed one of the arms over her bra so that it clung against her before getting up. She kept her usual pink pants on, the ones with a black stripe going down the side. She then took off her bracelet to let her wrists air out since it felt like every inch of her body was beginning to sweat.

"Darn it... I have to find Tyranitar. It's starting to get late..." She muttered before getting up from her seat and heading outstide the tent.

Outside Tyranitar was searching through the rugged mountains and climbing the many cliffs that poked out from it. He could smell it, this was the location of his species and this time of the year was mating season for the large dinosaur like Pokemon. The scent of the females alluring males filled the air like an enticing musk which drew Tyranitar closer. He so desperately wanted to just abandon everything just so he could search further for these females... until he heard his master's voice.

"Tyranitar! Come back!" He growled and even whipped his spiky tail against the rocky walls, destroying them in the process. He began to climb back down. As much as he wanted to follow the enticing pheromones his master always came first...

Rebecca put her glasses back on and raised a hand over her eyes as she looked up and smiled when she saw Tyranitar pop out and slide down against the treacherous rocky slopes back to her. She jumped up and down and waved when he was closer and when she could Rebecca ran up to hug her Pokemon. Tyranitar had a rather embarrassed look on his face, a light blush forming on his cheeks when he felt those soft puppies brush against his sturdy chest. He never saw Rebacca in her bra like this and in the state he was in it only drove his heat higher. She backed out and sighed; she was fanning herself with a single dainty eye as her purple hair drooped from the harsh conditions.

"It's really hot tonight... Come on Tyranitar let's go to bed." She turned and was about to head back into the tent until he heard Tyranitar make a noise she never heard before. Tyranitar's eyes couldn't help but fall on Rebecca's full and plump rear as her pants made a nice tight snug fit around it and made it really shape out. He was whining... his senses dazed by the many scented assaults of bitches in heat and he couldn't take the tempting display his master was accidentally showing. Rebecca turned around and blinked, her cute appearance really showing out with those cute glasses she always wore.

"Tyranitar... are you alright?" Rebecca asked before she looked down and shrieked at the sight between his legs. Tyranitar couldn't hide it anymore, his excitement, his meaty member which was thick from the base and thinned to the top throbbed with desire as he took a step forward.

"Tyranitar... no! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"Rrrrrr..." He growled as he took another step forward. Rebecca turned and ran. She needed to grab his pokeball and call him back! Take him to the PC! He needed to be put away! She knew it was foolish to bring him out here during this time but she never thought that this would occur! She managed to reach inside but before she could reach for her bag Tyranitar gripped her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"No! Stop!"

"RAAAA!" He roared as he placed a claw underneath her special pants and panties and ripped them in one swift movement. Only shreds were left as Rebecca screamed, Tyranitar gripping her other wrist and hoisting her up in the air so that his meaty cock could poke against Rebecca's fresh shaved pussy. As her private parts became exposed into the air

Tyrnaitar picked up her master's scent as well. The sweaty night helped strengthen her scent and push Tyranitar that extra mile as his hands went from her thin wrists to her slender waist, her curvy hips bending as he forced her to slide down on his impressive length. All she could do was make pathetic noises and cries as she felt his throbbing meat slowly enter her tight insides and spread her walls further than they should possibly go. His tip poked past her womb and beyond, his cone like member pushing past her boundaries and causing her abdomen to swell as her body struggled to accommodate the large size. Saliva slipped past her lips as her eyes widened from the shock, her breathing became laboured as she struggled to inhale due to her insides being stretched and possibly even rearrange. It didn't stop there though, he thrust further in making her slender stomach seemingly pop out before pulling back and mercilessly pushing back in. With each thrust her mouth opened as she gasped in pain and shock, her head raised up as her back curved, her arms hanging down loosely as she lost all muscle control. Her purple hair bounced with each push as Tyranitar's hands slid up from her waist and slid underneath her bra. His head leaned down as he began to caress and treat Rebecca's thin and frail neck with innocent kisses and licks in between the savage humps he was giving her as his large dangerous nails precariously gripped her full breast and playfully twist and rub her sensitive erect nipples. Rebecca could do nothing more than take it, His cock mangled her insides and stretched her apart causing her to lose the ability to speak or even protest.

It took all of the little control she had left to raise her arms and try to push back the bulge that popped out of her with each pull Tyranitar did. But her strength was weak and Tyranitar was just to strong. She could feel his mighty manhood throbbing, the stench of his pre filled inside of her and she could tell that he was about to erupt. She tried to push the member back out of her as he pushed in one last time. She feebly attempted to push it back out feeling fear that his climax would end up making her pop. With a final roar he pushed in one last time and caused Rebecca to squeak pathetically as she felt his thick potent spunk literally shoot into her. Her further as his cock swelled from his seed transferring from his sack directly into Rebecca. His thick creamy seed shot from his impressive size and filled her womb up past capacity. When he finally pulled back her body slid onto the rocky floor below, his cock dribbling cum all over her porcelain white skin as he rubbed out whatever spunk had remained. Rebecca laid on the ground, panting and used like a cock sleeve as her pussy spilled out his seed, her body finally returning back to its intended shape as she slowly faded away...

It wasn't until his afterglow died down did Tyranitar realized his actions. Worried, he carried his trainer with care and laid her on the bed inside the large open tent and returned to his pokeball on his own. When morning came Rebecca woke up as if nothing happened except she had a rather hard time walking around.

"ugh... why does my body hurt so much? And why do I stink?" She said aloud, seemingly forgetting about the events last night. She limped as she tried to look for her pants, but there were nowhere to be found! Doesn't matter she guessed... she had another pair in her backpack. First thing's first... she had to pack up and then head back to town to take a shower. Meanwhile in her pokeball Tyranitar sighed with relief

He caught a lucky break.


	5. M Kyogre F May Rainy Day

This request is for ErinPrimette!

May was pushing along the long and thick stalks of grass that stood in her way as she tried desperately to move fast to seek shelter. The rain had come out of nowhere and it was falling hard. It wasn't a simple drizzle either, the rain was really pounding and the wind nearly threw her off her feet every time it passed by, splashing sharp and annoying rain into her face every few seconds and blinding her vision.

"This is such a cruddy time to get caught in the rain..." She thought to herself as she finally stepped out of the tall grass and tried to use a hand to block the rain as she looked forward trying to find a house or a cave.

The sounds of her running was followed by the pitter patter of the mud as the rain began to overflow the ground and cause huge pools along the ground as the water slipped from the slopes of hills and canyons and towards the flat plains that May ran across. She ran up one the slopes towards the rocky canyons in an attempt to find higher ground until she finally found a cave. Sighing in relief May ran inside and explored further into the shelter so she could find somewhere dry to warm up.

"Ugh my clothes are all wet..." May said in disgust when she finally hit the deepest point. She had to remove her articles of clothing and place them over rocks. Even her backpack wasn't safe, everything inside was soaked to the core so she had to take out everything inside and leave them out to dry too. She then finally looked around, naked and wet as she looked around and realized the beauty of the cave. The room was lit up by the beautiful glow of blue crystals that sprouted along the walls of the limestone walls as if radiating the soft glowing color of the large body of water in the middle. "Wow a lot of rare Pokemon must swim in that water... maybe I can catch a Relicanth!" May said as she got up. She reached over to her good rod before the sound of water rising echoed in the cave. May looked back towards the pool and saw the dark silhoutte of a large Pokemon rising from the depths. She grew scared from the sheer size and was even further frightened when lines of dark red began to shine from the Pokemon like ancient markings.

That's when he rose from the water. Kyogre, the legendary water Pokemon whom had caused the chaos that she and Brendan helped to stop not too long ago. His fins splashed against the water and rocked the large pools into a frenzy of waves as he swam closer to the edge towards the direction where May laid against the cavern wall, shivering and worried.

"Why do you dare interrupt my slumber this time?!" Kyogre shouted. Not vocally but through psychic waves, each word he muttered caused the markings of his skin to glow a menacing crimson as if his powers stemmed from those etchings.

"I...I... I didn't mean too... I was just running from the rain..."

"Then get out! Go find another cave to hide in!"

"W-what? N-No way! Not until you stop this rain!" May replied with a stomp, still naked since her clothes were still soaked.

"I won't stop this rain! Never!" May growled as she glared at him and stepped closer to the body of water.

"Why not?! You're causing a lot of damage up there! People and Pokemon are going to drown if you don't stop!" Kyogre let out a roar, the reverberating voice coming off intimidating like a dinosaur as it shook May's bones... but she stood her ground.

"I... I can't stop... I..." That's when his cheeks also turned red, not from glowing but from a possible... blush?

"What's wrong?"

"It's been so long... since I've found a mate... and the only way I can take my mind off of it is by focusing my mind into my ability... so if you could..."

"Wh-what?! I'm not going to..." That''s when Kyogre murred in an almost shamed tone and began to dive underwater until May realized he was going to run away and keep up this rain.

"Okay okay... just... how do I..." Kyogre came back to the surface and flipped over onto his back, his impressive size full on display and a dark red color.

"I just... I don't care how you take care of it... just please help me with my release..." Kyogre grumbled as May took a step on his slipper smooth body. She had to hug him as she climbed over to his lower region, his cock twitching as she inched closer and closer. His entire body was cold to the touch and smooth but as she gripped the shaft hesitatingly she can feel this was the only part that was hot and rough. Upon touching him Kyogre shivered completely and May stopped and let go in surprise.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" May was obviously inexperienced and all she knew was what she read in books... and that only pertained to Pokemon breeding! She never expected to mate with a Pokemon!

"No...No it felt... good. Keep going." May looked back at the thing curiously as she gripped the bottom of the shaft with both her hands in a firm fashion. She knew this was the milking method that some breeders used for large Pokemon when they were in need... she began to pump up and down, her smooth delicate fingers swirling left and right as she did so to make sure to massage every inch of Kyogre's need. She went all the way up to the tippy top and then back down in a slow and strong stroke. Up and down, her fingers twisting left and right as she did so. Kyogre murred out loud in a content fashion which only made May blush. Her legs clenched against each other as she sat on her knees, her firm rear raised high in the air in full display of the legendary Pokemon as she kept up this routine. She can tell she was close since a bead of pre slipped out from the top and was mixed in her hands as she continued her slow and powerful strokes.

"F-faster..." Kyogre whispered. May nodded and squeezed as hard as she could with both of her hands. Her tongue stuck out as well as a sly smile as she began to pump faster. His member was rough in texture but his pre helped lubed the motion of her strokes and aided in making her move fast. It also caused a slightly embarrassing schlicking noise as she pumped, the sound of his pre being pumped along with his cock echoed in the cave as May's body began to heat up in the process. She was enjoying this... she knew she was and her body was reacting positively to this favor. Her legs squeezed tighter as her cunt began to moisten from the inside out, she was the one with the desperate need now. She wanted desperately to just stop and relieve herself but she kept on pumping. Her pale fingers was lathered in Kyogre's slick pre as she pumped faster and faster to the point where it felt like her arms was going to fall off. Kyrogre moaned and she felt his member pulsing from within her grasp. It grew and she could even feel something be pumped out from his cock as she kept her firm grip. Finally he erupted, his slick and transparent milky white seed shot out like a volcano eruption and soaked May as she laughed.

"You came! I did it, I made you cum!" Kyogre's body rumbled violently and May had to hug him to hold on... but when his orgasm died down May saw that he was still hard. She couldn't be denied this oppurtunity... no now she wanted to mate full on. Her body was leading her mind and instincts were taking control as she turned around and wrapped her legs around Kyroge's round fish body.

"What are you..."

"You're still not satisfied right? I have to make sure you won't rain like this again!" Her hands wrapped around the tip and rubbed it teasingly before she raised herself, May guided the Kyogre into her swollen and moist lips and in one fluid motion she sat atop of him and slammed herself against his body.

May's body shivered as she cried out, Kyogre also gasping from the surprisingly tight fit. His cock was stuffed all the way inside her nice tight pussy as her walls tightened and clamped along the cock in a greedy fashion. For a few seconds May had both her arms against Kyogre's belly, trying to catch her breath before she began to move. She raised her self up then brought herself down, a hand reaching up and cupping her small and developing breast as she tried to rub and calm the heat that stemmed from her erecting nipples.

"Oh god... yes..." She mutted as she began to bounce against him slowly. Kyogre raised his fins from the water and held onto May's smooth slender legs as she continued to move. Her back curved in the perfect posture as she sat on Kyogre, her own body bouncing up and down as her upper half stood up now, May squealing in delight as she massaged her own breast. The feeling of his rough and hot cock inside of her needy walls felt so great that she was beginning to lose herself. Faster and faster she rode Kyogre like a cowgirl, her slender and young body bouncing up and down as her brown hair swayed with the motions. Her hands rubbed down along her slender stomach as every nerve along her perfect body began to scream for attention, Kyogre's cock twitched and pulsed as it was forced in and out of May. Her fleshy insides squeezed around him everytime he entered and tried to suck him back in every time May raised herself back up only for him to feel that overwhelming sense of satisfaction as she slammed back down and covered every inch of his needing member in that tight warm and wet bliss.

He couldn't last long... it was only a few minutes after his last climax and Kyorge knew he was about to blow again.

"I can't... I'm about to..."

"Do it! Cum inside of me!" May begged as she hastened her movements. Her bounces were short yet strong as the sound of their flesh meeting echoed in the walls and repeated back into their ears with increasing volume. Kyogre roared once more as his cock throbbed with his incoming climax. May could feel his cock enlarging just so slightly which caused her to go over the edge and cum on her own, her walls tightening in a vice like grip as she couldn't help but pause as she squeaked pathetically. She sat down on him entirely as she submitted to her climax, her walls clenching on their own now as Kyogre erupted inside of her, May's muscles sucking in the seed as it pumped directly into her womb and spilled out onto Kyogre's groin.

For the longest May rested atop of Kyogre until she was finally back to her senses. When she hopped off she was pleased to see her clothes were dry... ish. They were still wet in some spots but she had to wear something. As she slipped on her clothes Kyogre watched... wanting to ask something but feeling far too embarrassed to. May noticed as she slipped on her shirt and turned around, blinking at first in confusion but then smiling when she noticed.

"You want to come along with me on my journey right?"

"I... I don't know if I want to stoop so low as to being a trainer's possession..."

"Hey... you won't just be another possession or pet with me. Pokemon are my partners... and that's what you'll be if you come along! My partner and nothing less!"

"Is that so... hmmm..."

"Plus I am searching for Rayquaza and Groudon still... maybe you can lend a hand?" The Kyogre grunted with a sense of pride.

"I would be honored to!"


	6. M Reshiram x H Female (WhiteHilda)

This request is for Legionary Prime who requested that I did a follow up to Hilda/White and Reshiram from my other story "Double Dragon". I hope he and you enjoy it ^^

Once again a large shadow had flown over the peaceful town as a large white figure can be seen way up into the sky. By the time someone can fetch a telescope or binoculars to see specifically what it is the figure is gone... up at the top of the Dragonspiral tower where this being rests for only a short time before leaving once again. The townsfolk used to panic and attempt to reach the top in time to see what this unidentified flying being was but by the time they reach the top the being is gone. In time they learned to just ignore it, it's a mystery that can't be solved. In the end it did no harm, nothing changed and it actually garnered a lot of tourist attraction so it actually helped the little town thrive.

White rode atop the being every time. The exhilaration of being so high up while winds danced and flowed throughout your body never got boring for her. Reshiram was her steed, and today they were going somewhere private. Somewhere seclusive so that they couldn't be found or heard by any critters or humans nearby. When they reached the top Reshiram gave a few slow and powerful flaps with his wings before the two settled down atop of Dragonspiral tower where N had managed to revive Zekrom. White jumped off of Reshiram and gave him a few affectionate strokes along the back of his fluffy head and neck.

"Ready to have some fun tonight Reshiram?" Reshiram purred as he closed his eyes, the large fluffy white dragon was enjoying the pets as White scratched along his itchy spots before she planted a small smooch against his lips.

"It's been a while since we last came here... I'm sure you're backed up Reshiram~" White cooed quietly to him as she pressed her chest against his. Her hands traveled further south and stopped to stroke and massage along the tuft of white fur that stuck out between Reshiram's legs. He murred happily, the Reshiram smirking down at White who was also smirking up at the dragon as she continued to stroke up along the dragon's sheath that was buried beneath that snow white fur. White giggled as she felt the tip of his burning hot member emerge from its hiding spot and slowly grow in her hands as she stroke up along it, almost as if she was pulling him out inch by red hot inch..

"Mrrrrrr..." The Reshiram growled as he relaxed his usual tough stance, his claw along with his wing wrapped around White and enveloped her in his warmth as she got down onto her knees. Along with his member a thick pungent musk also seethed out from his groin. An alluring and intoxicating scent, one that dragged White closer and closer to the Dragon's crotch as she kissed the tip of his member and dragged her luscious plump lips across the smooth red skin across his shaft as she held it in her hand. Her eyes remained fixed on Reshiram's as she did this, her other hand cupping and carressing his furry white sack that hung at the bottom of his tuft as she let out more of his masculine scent into the air and drive her further in heat.

She then fixed her hair and threw it back before she gripped his shaft with both hands before giving bathing the tip of his cock with her breath, the cool air tickling and teasing the dragon as she gave the head of his cone like cock a smooch before wrapping her lips around it and sucking on his manhood. Reshiram shivered as White bobbed her head up and down in fast. Her hair bobbed and twirled in the air as the sound of her saliva gushing around his sensitive cock filled the air. Her movements were rapid as her hands stroke whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth as she swallowed along his large swollen rod and took in as much as she can down her throat. Reshiram's cock happily throbbed inside White's greedy mouth. She had been wanting to taste him forever and she wasn't playing around. She cut straight to slobbering all over his cock right away, strands of viscous saliva slipped all over his cock and splattered around White's cheeks as Reshiram placed a claw behind her head and began to hump against her as well. She held both her hands against Reshiram's mighty body as Reshiram slowly and carefully pushed, his cock outlining her throat as she relaxed and let him fuck her face all the way. His cock remained there for a couple of seconds... Reshiram savoring the tight warm feeling of White's throat wrapping around his cock as her face pressed against his tuft of white fur before he slowly pulled back, White gagging as she coughed and took in fresh air.

Reshiram leaned forward to check if she was okay but he was only greeted with a push. The dragon fell on his back obediently, knowing well what White wanted to do tonight. As he laid on his back his cock hung out exposed in the cold air tall and proud as he heard White unzipping her boot. A tingle of excitement coursed throughout his body before he felt her smooth pale foot pressed against his cock and grind it against his body. She stood up ontop of him, White looking down with a triumphant sneer as her foot stomped and pressed against the mighty dragon member causing Reshiram to groan from the squeezing pleasure she was inflicting on him.

"Such a naughty legendary you are! What would people think of you if they saw how a human girl can conquer you so easily~" White teased as she held her arms close to her chest, her foot grinding a bit more against the hot red throbbing cock before stroking it between her small and soft toes. Reshiram blushed from all her teasing as he began to catch his breath, the mighty dragon's cock began to spew pre from the tip as White's foot massaged and stroked it along while looking down at him with a smug smirk.

"Such a submissive dragon... You know I would have never imagined me doing this to you on the day we first met~" She said as she stroke down and pressed the heel of her foot against the mighty dragon's orbs. Reshiram squirmed and shivered underneath, his deep voice rumbling pathetically as White literally had him by the balls. Reshiram groaned as she rubbed her foot up again and dipped her small delicate toes into his dribbling pre and used the sticky substance as lube as she began to rub him faster and faster. Her foot was sliding across his throbbing member now, her strong firm grip going all the way down to the base only to go back up, her toes squeezing around his member as thinned up around the top. For several minutes she subjected her favorite Pokemon to this. Anything his cock began to swell with his incoming climax she would pause and wait for it to calm down before resuming her movements. Four times Reshiram felt that rising pleasure drain away to nothing until White finally decided to stop playing around

She unzipped her jean shorts and threw them aside as she sat down against the dragon, White reaching over and grabbing his cock between her legs as she rubbed her knees up and down.

"I just to make sure you really blow your load into me today Reshiram..." She teased as her smooth pale skin legs squeezed tighter as she massaged and stroked him off. Reshiram's tongue was lolling out as his claws reached up and grabbed White by her slender sides, his hands trailing down to her curvy hips as he savored her feminine figure before she raised herself and lowered her pitch black panties just enough for her to stand over his cock and guide it carefully to her tight slit...

She sat down fast, his cock scratching that itch that she's been wanting to satisfy for a long time as she exhaled in surprise. She rode the Reshiram, his claws reaching up and lifting off her shirt and vest as White obliged and raised her arms to do so. His cock outlined her slender smooth stomach as she stood up, Reshiram's long neck leaned forward as he grasped and fondled with one of her developing yet plump breast with one claw and licked, kissed and suckled the other. White wrapped her arms around his head as she continued to bounce up and down against him, his tuft of heavenly soft and snow white fur tickiling her entire sensitive area and draping her clit, lips and rear with its ticklish silk like texture. Each hump was another orgasmic sense of bliss for White, his cock filled her beyond what any normal human or potential mate can and soothed her fleshy desires with its intense heat from his fire type blood. His pre dribbled along her tightening and pulsing walls as she continued to fuck the dragon cowgirl style, Reshiram still treating himself to her delicate puppies as he switched from one tit to the other. His fiery hot tongue swirled around her perky nipple before his lips closed around it, a fang gently nibbling it as his hot fiery breath bathed her sensitive nerves. .White moaned and called out Reshiram's name as she bounced faster and faster. The mixture of his hot cock and his slippery tongue around her swelling breasts was already becoming too much. Her body soon went limp as her walls tightened and clenched around his cock, her pussy flooding with her love juices as it spilled all over Reshiram's crotch and soaked his snow white fur in her pleasure. When her body went limp though Reshiram began to hump up. His movements were quick yet sweet as his cock pounded against her deepest point, the tip banging against her womb as her insides stretched to fit his massive size. She was like a literal cock sleeve just like before. Reshiram's gripped tightened around her hips as he kept moving, his movements driving White into a second consecutive orgasms as she squeaked and moaned in bliss, her legs clenching around him tightly as she leaned forward unable to hold herself up anymore. When she finally gave herself up to him Reshiram finally felt the rising urge that was taken from him several times before. He did nothing to hold it back as it stirred from his loins and climbed up through his manhood. His cock swelled within White as she pleaded to be filled. She could feel his cock about to deliver what she wanted the most and she slipped into a third orgasm as she felt his burning hot seed fill her up and nearly stretching her some more as tons of his musky cloudy white seed filled her womb and spurted all over walls, filling her up with his scent once more and satisfying her natural desires as she fell down against Reshiram on the ground of Dragonspiral tower.

They couldn't stay long... White's cries would no doubt bring people from the town below to investigate. White wanted so badly to just fall asleep against Reshiram but she knew better. She had quickly put on her clothes and slipped on her panties and shorts even though Reshiram's seed was still spilling out of her pussy. She quickly hopped on top of Reshiram's back and hugged around his neck as he flapped his powerful wings and began to take off. His shadow casted along the city below inspiring further rumors and legends as the two left to destinations unknown.


	7. M Human x F Blaziken (Anthro)

This is for Zombyra and Reader000x151 as they both want Human M x Blaziken F! The author for this piece,** EternalSushi**, decided to merge the two ideas so enjoy~ Review and tell me what you think~

**An Eternal Flame: Human M x Blaziken F (Anthro)**

* * *

"Solaria?"

Devon let out a grunt of annoyance as he exited his room, glancing around with a sense of unease. Where was that Blaziken when you needed her? It was almost time for that daily training session and she knew it! She had always been here on time, ready and pumped-up for more, and sometimes she would even urge him to get started hours before the intended time!

So where was she now at this time of night?

"Blayyyyy..."

A distant moan held the sixteen-year-old-boy in his tracks, a faint blush making its way onto his cheeks. That didn't sound like a moan of pain now did it? To make things worse, another grunt sounded from the room downstairs, making him frown in suspicion. While the more feminine moan did ring a bell, the other grunt wasn't quite as recognizable.

Rushing down the staircase with worry, he arrived at the ground floor which was equally divided into two parts - the left side being a dim, cozy living room with a burning fireplace, and the right side being an open kitchen...with a Blaziken lying on the kitchen counter, her legs spread wide in a welcoming pose. A boy keeping her company, his hand pressing against her womanhood with fast, desperate rubs.

Devon couldn't believe his own eyes. "S-Solaria? W-what are you-"

The other boy turned around upon hearing Devon's cry, and removed his hand from the Blaziken's wet core before giving the trainer an intimidating smirk. "Good evening, Devon! Was just having some fun here. You see, it's Christmas Eve, and it's quite cold outside. I figured that your Solaria could help me out a bi-"

Before the boy could even finish, Devon stomped forward and pulled him away from his most treasured Pokemon, glaring at his neighbor while clenching his fists. How could he?! "You think you can just step in here and do whatever you want with her, Jet? She belonged to my brother-"

"Aaaaaand she belongs to you now. I get it. He wanted her to...'take care of you'." Said Jet with a casual shrug and a cheesy grin that made it even harder for Devon to hold back his anger. "But then why did she open the door for me instead of going upstairs to find you then?"

Solaria was sensing the tension rising and quietly sat upwards, sitting with one leg above the other now. She was still breathing heavily thanks to Jet's 'treatment', and the whitish feathers near her chest area were still ruffled - a sign showing that it had been fondled of recently. The Blaziken looked away with shame while Devon himself was lost for words.

"I'm her master! S-She's not supposed to 'take care' of me that way!" Said Devon with a huff, trying his best to ignore the Blaziken's pheromones which had already filled up half the room. "Still, y-you have no right to barge in like this! She's never done this before and it's her first heat and..."

Jet laughed and stepped back, snickering upon seeing Devon's blush. "Oh, caring about her virginity now, eh? Well be lucky as I haven't taken her yet. I have to admit though, she was quite welcoming to me! Let's just say that as a Christmas treat, she tasted better than hot cocoa..."

The taunting was too much for Devon to handle and the Pokemon Trainer lunged forward, unable to hide the rage inside him. Without warning, he delivered a swift punch at Jet's stomach, which in turn made the nuisance stumble back while wincing in pain.

"Blay!" Surprised by her master's actions, Solaria reached out and placed her claw on Devon's shoulder, hoping to make things better. Instead, he responded with a powerful shoulder jab, taking her by surprise and knocking her onto the ground behind him. She was overwhelmed by guilt - her first heat came in strongly, and she didn't know how to react. Yes, naughty thoughts regarding her master had came up in her mind, but Jet was there to please her...and it didn't seem like a bad idea to turn him down.

Quickly following up with his punch, Devon grabbed Jet by the shirt and held it tightly, anger burning within his eyes. "Leave, before I leave a dent in your skull."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." Said Jet with a sense of defeat, struggling away from Devon's grasp before storming out of his house without another word. Ignorant bastard. Turning to Solaria, who was still lying on her back on the ground, he let out a huff of frustration and walked towards the fireplace, his cold bare feet treading on top of the soft brown carpet. After pacing back and forth for a few seconds, the Pokemon trainer glared at his partner. "What were you THINKING?!"

Solaria got up to her feet and looked away with shame, rubbing her arm due to the fall. "Blay...'zy..." she muttered with guilt.

Devon's gaze softened upon hearing her apology and let out a soft sigh. "Come here," he offered, which made her look at him with a faint, thankful smile. She seemed to had already forgotten her sin, however, and she jumped over the couch, her eyes glowing with mischief with her master standing against the wall beside the fireplace. "Blaze!"

"Huh, what's with the sudden mood change?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head, only realizing what she wanted to do when she leaned a bit closer against him, one of her claws pressing gently against his chest. Did she...want to make up to him? By...by...

As if she had read his mind, Solaria let out an innocent smile and suddenly leaned in, pressing her beak softly against Devon's lips. Letting out a soft gasp of surprise, the shy trainer slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall, allowing their tongues to meet and dance with one another. Devon was surprised by how warm and...experienced her tongue was, as it quickly beat him and wrapped itself around his. He was about to let out a soft whine, but the way she curled it around his...it sent shivers up his spine, making him want more...making him crave for more. It was wet, it was sloppy, but it got the job done...and it definitely got him fired up down there.

Solaria's claw was now rubbing lightly against Devon's chest, and, while still kissing him at the same time, ventured down his body until it lightly tugged at his pants, trailing the tip of her claw along the growing bulge hiding within it. Feeling his blush growing redder, the shy boy wriggled against her touch, pulling out from the kiss with heavy gasps. "H-hah...S-solaria...but...I've never done this before..." He then realized that she hadn't either, and quickly came up with another excuse. "I-I mean...this is..wrong..."

But didn't his brother tell her to 'take care of him'? If this was what he had meant by that..

Seeing her trainer's hesitation only made Solaria giggle even more with amusement, panting slightly as well after the intense kiss. She then tugged him by the shirt and tossed him lightly onto the soft floor, straddling his lap lightly with a playful look in her eyes. With the fire burning lightly beside him, he couldn't help but feel hot...or was it because of something else? The flame, together with his blush coated his face in bright yellow and red, and Solaria's feathers glowed and shimmered under its light, making her give out the impression of a shining angel. Just the thought of it made him breathe heavier than normal, and without much resistance, he let her run a talon along his sweater, cutting through it and ripping it away his body. He supposed she was too eager for him to undress. "Solaria...y-you...sure about this?"

The Blaziken rolled her eyes and moved back, letting out a chuckle before gazing at his bulge with her head right above it. In case she wanted to rip that off as well, Devon quickly slid his pants off...and his boxers as well, letting his member stand tall and proud in front of his favorite Pokemon. Realizing what he had done, he looked away from her and the fire, a sense of embarrassment in the air.

The embarrassment quickly faded, however, as he was taken over by stronger feeling - pleasure. Looking back at Solaria, Devon let out an uncontrollable moan as she ran her soft tongue along the bottom of his shaft, licking up slowly before swirling around the tip. "S-solar..ia..." he groaned shyly at the sight, trembling slightly against the floor. Solaria saw it as a 'go' signal, however, and she was ready to give him more. With a slight sigh of devotion, she bobbed her head down against his member, taking it gently into her beak. Devon shuddered at the new sensation, and his head arched back with bliss, his eyes closing in ecstasy. Her beak took his member quite well, and she began to run her tongue along his member while sucking on it lightly with expertise...

The embarrassment quickly faded, however, as he was taken over by stronger feeling - pleasure. Looking back at Solaria, Devon let out an uncontrollable moan as she ran her soft tongue along the bottom of his shaft, licking up slowly before swirling around the tip. "S-solar..ia..." he groaned shyly at the sight, trembling slightly against the floor. Solaria saw it as a 'go' signal, however, and she was ready to give him more. With a slight sigh of devotion, she bobbed her head down against his member, taking it gently into her beak. Devon shuddered at the new sensation and his head arched back in bliss, his eyes closing in ecstasy as she did the work. Her beak had taken his member quite well, and she began to run her tongue along his member while sucking on it lightly with strange yet welcoming expertise. To make it 'worse' for the boy, she started to use one of her other claw-like hands to lightly caress with his balls, cupping it gently and teasing him with her touches.

The young Pokemon trainer seemed to be rather inexperienced at this matter, however, and it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to withstand the pleasure much longer. "Hahh...n-ngh!" Devon let out a sharp gasp and clutched the carpet underneath him with his hands, trembling slightly as she bobbed down and took everything into her beak, trying her best to deepthroat it for the first time. He could sense her gagging slightly for a while there, but the movements only allowed him to feel more pleasure, to whimper out uncontrollably like an abused pup. "I-I can't...h-hold back...!"

Solaria acknowledged that and let out a giggle, sending a slight vibration against her master's manhood before picking up the pace, covering his length with her saliva. Then, after going on at a steady rhythm, she deepthroated it once more by sinking her head down against his crotch, taking it all and closing her eyes. Devon, trembling at that time, let out a loud cry and bucked his hips up against her beak, his head and back arching up and his body tensing completely due to the burst of pleasure.

His seed proceeded to spurt out uncontrollably like a small fountain, and twenty long seconds later the convulses had reduced to tiny, pleasure-filled twitches. On the other hand, the Blaziken let out a purr-like sound to show her satisfaction, her eyes shining with pride as she pulled out from his member, swallowing everything she could with quick, savoring gulps. "Blay~" She cooed with a giggle, looking at her master's manhood that was now slightly limped to the side. Slightly limped, maybe, but by looking into Solaria's eyes, Devon could definitely tell that she wasn't done with things just yet.

And the problem? Deep inside he knew that he wanted more as well.

"S-sol...hah..." he managed to mutter between loud yet weak pants, "Things are gonna be so different now, aren't they?"

The Blaziken simply smirked and let out a teasing yawn, crawling up to him and stroking his hair lightly to show her affection. She then rolled off and lied down on her back, spreading her legs while shooting him a seductive stare. Devon gulped at her offer and approached her with a blush, slowly running his hand along her inner thigh. Solaria let out a slight groan, which seemed to give her master confidence as he eventually stroked closer and closer to her core, almost teasing her with how slow he was. Eventually, after getting rod of his shyness, Devon rubbed over her warm womanhood with his fingers, making his Pokemon moan and cover his digits with her moist juices. Seeing that she enjoyed it, the Pokemon trainer continued on, gently thrusting in and out with one of his fingers, watching closely to see her reaction.

"K-Ken...!" Solaria moaned out with a few pants, digging her talons into the carpet beneath her while she trembled in pleasure. Yes, she was new to this too and that made her quite nervous, but the merits were outweighing her fears and at this rate, stopping would be impossible. Just when she thought things wouldn't get any better, she let out a slight yelp of surprise before arching her head back, shuddering immensely as Devon suddenly started licking her down below, using his tongue to stroke lightly against her welcoming slit and clitoris.

Her moans were turning him on further, which in turn encouraged him to apply more pressure with his tongue, hoping that it could impress his new...partner. It didn't take long for her to express her thoughts with a loud moan, and the cycle continued, wave after wave of never-ending pleasure. Devon glanced up and looked into her eyes while his hand continued to do the job, wanting to see how she liked it, and the sight of her glazed, positively-overwhelmed eyes pleased him deep inside as he beamed with satisfaction and pride.

"B-Blayyy..." She let out another long groan as he rubbed against her clitoris, her soft pants filling the room with the fire wavering mildly beside them as the only audience for the night. Devon could feel the pleasure building up inside her, with her rugged breathing acting as an indicator of how close she was to her climax. She was tensing, twitching, begging for release, and he wanted her to do that, to reach the state of pure bliss. "Almost there, Solaria? I can sense that you're close!"

That statement seemed to had intimidated her, however, and things took a sudden turn when she pulled her hips away from his touch and leaped onto her trainer, straddling him forcefully with her talons lightly scraping along his chest...without causing much pain, of course. With a light smirk, the Blaziken pressed her wet slit against Devon's hardening member, using her hips to grind lightly against it. "I...w-what are you...doing?" He asked with a soft moan, then it hit him - she didn't want to lose to him. Solaria didn't want him to pleasure her into a climax...she wanted to use him as a tool to help herself achieve it!

Solaria leaned down and gazed into his eyes, letting out a slight chuckle as she regained dominance and composure above him. It seemed that she had taken control once more, and she was excited to be on top once more. Devon could only blush back at his dominant Pokemon and let out a squeak-like gasp when she lightly ran her talon along his neck. The gasp then quickly turned into a moan as she used her tongue to lick along the side, making him whimper and wriggle in anticipation. He wanted more! He needed it now! He never expected a Pokemon to be this experienced in love, let alone love-making, but this had not only proved him wrong, but made him realize that right now, he wasn't the master. She was.

"Take me...please," he begged with reddening cheeks, putting his arms around her neck. The Blaziken let out a happy chirp and lifted her hips slightly to ease the pressure on his member, using one of her claws to position his manhood against her slit. She then lowered herself and let out a gasp when the tip made its way in, causing the opening to spread. For the first time, there was hesitation in her eyes, and she quickly looked back at her trainer, seeking reassurance. Devon, being awestruck from the new sensation at that moment, snapped out of the trance and gave her a shy nod. "D-do you need help?"

Solaria shook her head and took a deep breath, wriggling her hips a bit more before lowering herself onto him with a soft moan. Upon feeling the tip prod against her barrier, however, she let out a slight whimper and the uneasiness returned, reminding her about the inevitable pain that she was bound to experience. Sensing her fear, Devon pulled his body up a little, putting his hand on her cheek with thoughtful eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Sol. We've...we've advanced so quickly..."

The Blaziken smiled softly at Devon and nuzzled against his neck, letting out a soft coo before gently pushing him down once more. "Blay~" She thanked her trainer, and with the courage gathering inside her, she thrust down and broke the barrier that had once denied his entry, sending him deeper into her warm, moist core. The new sensation flooded into Devon's mind, making him arch his head back as he moaned out her name. At the same time, Solaria winced at the pain that had struck her, but managed to keep the smile on her face as she looked down at her trainer with satisfaction. She had pleased him, and that's all that mattered.

"Oh, Arceus...this can't be true..." said Devon between mild pants, his eyes closing as his body gave in to the pleasure. He allowed her to take full control, and he was enjoying every second of it. After waiting for the pain to fade, Solaria started moving her hips, lifting them up and lightly humping them against his, making sure that she was doing it at a steady rhythm. They moaned in unison with every downward thrust, making music together with the wet noises made from the impact of their crotches. "Hahh..a-ahh..."

Soon, Devon had the urge to return the favor, and the Pokemon trainer decided to move his hips as well, thrusting upwards to meet her humps half-way. At the same time, Solaria was using more force with her movements, pressing down and meeting his member which resulted in an ecstasy-filled moan and a shiver that traveled along her spine. "B-Blay! B-Blay!" She cried out, closing her eyes as they focused on nothing but the bonding between them, the love and affection that they were sharing that night. With each mutual moan, they felt closer to each other. With each loving thrust, they felt more confident, more eager to prove each other with their love. Nothing could stop the couple from rocking back and forth beside the fire, nor could anything stop the flames that were burning inside their hearts. For the first time, they felt in sync, and they felt as one.

"D-don't...stop...please..." said the trainer as he held onto his lover, his arms wrapping tighter around her neck. She could only moan back in reply and leaned closer for a passionate kiss, moaning against his lips as her hips picked up speed, slamming down firmly while her sweet juices leaked onto his crotch. At the same time, Devon's hands slid along her back and rested on her rump, pulling her down to meet him with harder and more powerful thrusts. It seemed to had hit her g-spot, and he could feel her tremble on top of him as a sign of pleasure. Knowing that he was doing the right thing, he continued to hammer up against that area while bringing her down to meet him, turning her moans into gasps and screams.

Both of them were blushing when they pulled out from the kiss, their hips humping and slapping together non-stop in attempt to please their partner, but both of them could feel their climax building up inside them, and they knew that soon, the fun would have to come to an end. It didn't seem to be stopping them at all, though, and they rocked faster as their moans filled the room, hoping to make each other tremble and collapse in exhaustion.

"A-almost...S-Sol...I...hah...I love you..."

"B-Blazi...k-ken..."

Their orgasms hit at the same time, and the lovers cried out, their bodies arching back as the pleasure pulsed through their veins. Devon quickly pulled her down, her head resting on his shoulder as he bucked up against her, letting his seed fill her up with each powerful spurt. Solaria moaned and shuddered on top of him and her walls clenched tightly around his member, milking out every single drop with a sigh of content. "H...hah..." Devon could only pant with his eyes closed, blown away completely as their bodies fell limp and weak.

"We...need to do...t-that again sometimes..." he spoke with a weak grin on his face, stroking the back of Solaria's head with a pair of glazed, pleasured eyes.

"B-blay..."

The dying flame flickered in the night. It went out peacefully without a sound, and the couple soon followed as they drifted into their dreamlands, where the two continued on...and on...


	8. Sandslash Problems Remastered

Billy threw his hardhat on the futon when he got home along with a pokeball. The ball slid off the futon and rolled on the floor before opening up. A beam of translucent red light formed on the floor and materialized into Sandslash. Billy mumbled to himself angrily as he loosened his belt and took off his shirt, his muscular and rugged chest exposed into the cold air. He was a construction worker, a long time worker too. His company used a mixture of humans and Pokémon to get the job done. Today they ran into a wild Sandslash that was digging with the other ground Pokemon. Whenever one of the Pokémon or workers got too close she would hiss and show off her sharp claws in a threatening manner before going back and messing the job site up.

Billy never owned a single Pokémon before but his boss ordered him to go to the store and buy a pokeball for the Sandslash since nobody else wanted to. The Sandslash sat on the futon as she looked up at Billy with big bouncy black eyes. She blinked once as he angrily stomped to his small kitchen. Sandslash took a moment and observed the room around her. Billy lived in a tiny apartment, he had an old TV that looked rarely used and dirty laundry was thrown about everywhere carelessly. There was also a tiny table in front of the futon with dirty plastic plates stacked up and bits of food strewn about. Her new master was quite the pig!

Billy threw open the fridge and took out a cold one, the large fizzing sound made Sandslash jump up in the air in surprise and accidentally slashed the futon with her claws as her arms jumped up. Billy saw this and felt a large sensation of rage and disbelief overtake him. He threw his arms in the air, beer spilling everywhere, and angrily shouted even louder. He then put down the can on a counter from not too far away and looked at the Sandslash who was now standing 2 feet away from him.

"Okay, if I'm gonna be your master we have to lay some ground rules." Sandslash glared at him and showed off her sharp claw. "no pun intended." She seemed to relax. He then went back to the fridge and took out two TV dinners. "I don't have any Pokémon food with me right now so this'll have to do. If you need to go outside or something just say your name, don't go scratching up this little apartment or I won't get my deposit back." Sandslash still glared at him but nodded. "Alright second, you can go to work with me. I'm sure my boss won't mind, but don't try to attack the other Pokémon okay?" This time Sandslash closed her eyes and threw her face in the air. "What the hell does that mean?" Sandslash opened her eyes and shook her head. "Well why not? I won't take you if you attack the other Pokémon got it?" Sandslash said nothing. Billy sighed as he opened the plastic dinners and threw them into the microwave. "Alright fine I'll need to take you to the Pokémon center tomorrow, see if you're alright and such." Sandslash stomped her foot which shook the tiny apartment a bit. "Hey don't do that!" She did it again, even harder this time. Billy can hear and feel everything falling in his tiny abode while his neighbors began to yell in confusion. "What you want to go right now?" Sandslash nodded. Billy moaned as he threw his arms up again and gripped his beer. "Alright alright fine you win, after dinner at least." Billy couldn't tell but after saying that he could have sworn that Sandslash was grinning.

At the center Nurse Joy gave Billy back his only pokeball.

"Everything seems to be in order, Sandslash is as healthy as she can be!"

"Huh so it's a she?" Billy didn't know the pokemon's gender this whole time. Boy, girl, they all looked the same to him.

"Yep, although you can expect her to be a bit moody for a week or two."

"I've noticed, and why's that?" Nurse Joy handed Billy some papers containing pictures and facts about Sandslash.

"Here read this, it explains what Sandslash like, what they eat and what to do when they're feeling sick. As for her being moody I believe it's mating season for Sandslash right now so she may be in heat. I believe there's a city that trainers go to..." Billy raised his hand to stop Joy.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not a trainer. This Sandslash just happens to be a house pet so I'm not going on a journey to anywhere. If worst comes to worst I'll just give away Sandslash to a trainer or adoption center." Joy blinked in confusion, Sandslash can be energetic and have the tendency to scratch and dig so keeping one as a house pet seemed like a bad idea to her.

"Well alright then... you're welcome to bring Sandslash back in case you choose to part ways with her.. I'll give her to the right trainer." Billy nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

Back home Billy sent Sandslash back out of the pokeball. He yawned as he laid out the futon. He brought out the bet to get ready to lay down and call it a night. The center visit made him a bit cranky, especially since Sandslash didn't really need to go but it was nice to know that Sandslash acting out was just a phase. Sandslash jumped up on the sofa bed just after he fixed it and began to grind her paws against the sheet, her claws dangerously close to ripping the thin layer of fabric.

"Hey you! you're sleeping on the floor!" Sandslash balled up and just simply glared at him, her spines looked awfully sharp and Billy didn't want to get on her bad side. "Eh...fine whatever." Billy turned off all the lights and laid aside of her. "Well goodnight Sandslash." Sandslash replied softly as she yawned, making Billy wonder if she was saying goodnight back or was insulting him.

Billy was snoozing away when he felt something hard, smooth and cold rubbing against his face. Billy opened his eyes slightly and saw nothing but large white claws. He screamed and jumped back, his legs kicked the tiny table and nearly broke the damn thing. Sandslash was there on the futon bed, sitting upand looking at him in confusion. Billy got up and clenched his chest over where his heart was as he tried to calm himself, he wasn't used to being awoken from something that can easily slice his neck.

"My god you scared me, what is it?"

"Slash...sand sand." Billy took a deep breath.

"What you need to use the washroom?" Sandslash shook her head.

"What you hungry?" again she shook her head. "thirsty?" Sandslash glared at him as she tapped her foot impatiently. Billy just sighed and laid back down on the bed. "I don't know what you want, let me sleep... I have work tomorrow." but as Billy began to lay down Sandslash tapped her foot as she crossed her arms and tapped a claw as well. Billy wrapped himself in the covers and tried to ignore her.

That was the last straw for her. All Billy heard was the ripping sound of fabric as his blanket was torn to shreds which left his body exposed. "Hey what are you doi-AGH!" Sandslash had jumped on his waist and laid against him, her shiny ebony eyes glared angrily towards his. Billy shook in fear, her black eyes made him feel uneasy. He didn't know what she wanted and considered trying to push her off but her claws pointed towards him threateningly. Sandslash pointed a single digit at his bare chest and traced it downwards. The motion did tickle Billy's nerves a bit but he was too busy worrying about what that claw could do to him to laugh. Sandslash however traced the claw even lower, backing her small body up as she stepped off his waist. Her pointy nail slipped below the waistband of his pants and began to pull them down. Finally it hit Billy, she was in heat and wanted to soothe it. That was probably why she made him go to the center, just so he would be aware of her heat cycle. She pulled his pants all the way down and suddenly she slashed right through the middle, pieces of fabric still around Billy's legs as they clung to his skin but no longer connected. "Hey! That was my only pair!" Sandslash giggled as she traced a claw back up his legs before reaching down and slowly circling around Billy's orbs. Billy couldn't help but moan and watch, that claw was dangerously close to the part he wanted cut the least and yet... he got a kind of rush from seeing her playing around with his sensitive skin like that. The cold cool nail scratched him gently, Sandslash getting rid of an itch as she tilted her hand in a away that let the nail raise his sack and let it cool off in the exposed air. He can feel a blush coming on his face as he looked down at the Sandslash who was curiously tracing his genitals with those large claws. She then lifted up his member with this same nail as it grew. Sandslash began to blush as well, her sandy cheeks now a faint red as she leaned down and took in his manly scent. He tried to think of other things, not let it show that was easily excited but in reality Billy was a 23 year old virgin and all this attention was making him shy. Sandslash gave the tip a slow and gentle lick. Billy's body jolted from the surge of ticklish pleasure from that one lick. Sandslash giggled again as she licked again and again, each time more slowly as she swirled her tongue around his head and shaft, tasting every inch of him like a lollipop before retrieving her tongue to moisten it again for the next sensual stroke. Billy moaned, each lick brought a wave of ecstasy over his body and made him want more...

After a few minutes of playing around Sandslash got up and looked over at Billy. He was panting now, he looked back down wondering why she had stopped. When he saw her big bouncy eyes half lidded and her cheeks blushing he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. She looked so cute with her pleading eyes and blush across her usual face. She still looked rather grumpy, her eyes still having a subtle glare to it but that only seemed to enhance her cuteness. She stood over his waist, his full throbbing cock was poking at her entrance which had grown slightly red and wet from all this excitement. Billy knew what she wanted next and tried to get up only for Sandslash to force him down again with an open claw. "wha-what are you doing?" he asked. Sandslash winked with a smirk as she slowly lowered herself on his member, the feel of her warm walls squeezing him was enough to make him gasp as she tried to force his member in deeper and deeper. Sandslash began moaning her name, she took in multiple deep breaths as she tried to take it all in at once. She can feel her juices squeezing out from the thick cock burying inside her, and once she lowered herself down all the way she kept it there to savor the satisfying feeling of having a real man fill her up all the way. She kept Billy down against the bed as she did this, all he could do was lean up slightly, trying to see what exactly she was doing. She braced herself as she raised herself up and forced the cock back in again, her back arched as her quills stood up on their own. She then did it again, raising herself up and thrusting against Billy again even faster, then again and again. The sound of their hips meeting filled the tiny apartment as well as their moans of pleasure. Sandslash rode him for several minutes, her juices coating his cock as he humped back thrusting into her and hitting her deepest spot again and again. As Sandslash began to climax her walls began to clamp tightly against Billy. Billy cried out Sandslash's name as he felt streams of his cum shoot deeply into her, the thick seed filled her up as it quickly came spilling back out mingled with her juices. Sandslash cried out as she felt the warmth fill her belly. Tired she finally fell down against his chest, the two panting as Billy wrapped his arms carefully around Sandslash. He can feel her nuzzle against his chest as he did this. Billy Chuckled as the two rested their eyes, and soon the two fell asleep.


End file.
